1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf and, more particularly, to a composite shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional composite shelf in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a plurality of supporting units 4 and a plurality of connecting units 5 connected between the supporting units 4. Each of the supporting units 4 includes a frame 42 having a plurality of corners 46 and a plastic board 41 connected with the frame 42. The plastic board 41 of each of the supporting units 4 has a plurality of connecting portions 43 each formed with a mounting hole 44 mounted on the frame 42. Each of the connecting portions 43 of the plastic board 41 of each of the supporting units 4 has a fixing end 45 secured on the plastic board 41. Each of the connecting units 5 includes a circular body 51, and a plurality of ribs 52 and 53 formed on and protruded from the circular body 51. The ribs 52 and 53 of each of the connecting units 5 are arranged in a cross-shaped manner and are formed with slots 54 and 55 which are provided with a plurality of protruding strips 56. In assembly, the slots 54 and 55 of each of the connecting units 5 are mounted on the corners 46 of the frame 42 of each of the supporting units 4 so that the supporting units 4 are combined together by the connecting units 5. At this time, the protruding strips 56 of each of the connecting units 5 abut the corners 46 of the frame 42 of each of the supporting units 4. However, the corners 46 of the frame 42 of each of the supporting units 4 are not locked by the slots 54 and 55 of each of the connecting units 5 so that the corners 46 of the frame 42 of each of the supporting units 4 are easily detached from the slots 54 and 55 of each of the connecting units 5, thereby dismantling the supporting units 4 from the connecting units 5.